Firefighters and other emergency responders can be exposed to a variety of hazardous conditions, such as flame, smoke, and high heat. These individuals rely on protective clothing, including turnout gear, to protect their bodies from hazardous conditions they may encounter. Protective clothing is often secured with fasteners, such as zippers, snaps, and/or hooks. At times firefighters and other emergency responders must hurriedly change into protective clothing to quickly respond to emergencies. Traditional protective clothing fasteners can be difficult and time-consuming to secure properly. Thus, responders may be left vulnerable to hazards if their gear is not properly fastened, or valuable time may be wasted while properly securing cumbersome fasteners on their turnout gear.